Spirit Detective Rose
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: What if instead of Yusuke Urameshi, Ruby Rose was the one who went through all the stuff? None of her friends or classmates know about it, nor do the teachers, not until an incident that happened during the fight between Qrow and Winter that left many gaping in shock as they met some of Ruby's 'old' friends from before Beacon...ones that can pwn all of Beacon and then some. AU OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Ruby and Yu Yu Hakusho Crossover**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what if instead of Yusuke during all of the things, it was Ruby Rose? No one at Beacon knew a thing about it…until Winter and Qrow's fight where an…incident happened and more people showed up. AU OOC some bashing some femslash)**

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby Rose shouted happily as she dashed forward with her semblance to hug her Uncle's neck after seeing him sheath his weapon, she was just in time for Winter Schnee's blade to go straight in the back of her head and for the tip to come out her forehead.

Everything and everyone froze in that moment as Winter and Qrow looked wide eyed at the girl on Winter's blade, their faces matching looks of horror as her eyes drifted closed.

"RUBY!" Weiss screamed after she snapped out of her shock and horror, rushing over to her team leader as fast as her heels would carry her.

"Oh Oum." A just arrived Glynda Goodwitch said covering her mouth with her hands as she looked in horror at the sight.

"Friend!" Penny shouted pushing past her 'father' and guards as she darted over to Ruby as well. Winter was pushed out of the way by the small android, her blade slipping out of Ruby's skull with a sickening sound as the girl dropped to the ground…or would have if Weiss hadn't had caught her and gently lowered her down.

"Why didn't her aura deflect or absorb it?" Ozpin asked looking grim at the sight of the energetic young girl on the ground with a slit in her head and blood pooling underneath her.

"Our weapons, mine and Weiss's, are specially made by our father to absorb and cut through Aura in case we are ever attacked by someone with strong Aura." Winter said almost reflexively as she stared at the bloodstained blade in her hand, she just noticed that it was shaking. Across the area back with Team BY and JNPR Yang froze mid-pun and her head whipped around and up, confusing and startling the others.

"No…I've…felt this before…" Yang muttered softly as she stared at nothing.

"I…I didn't mean to." Winter said releasing her blade and causing it to clatter to the pavement in front of her.

"I…I need to get Yang and Blake…" Weiss said as she shakily pulled her scroll out of her pocket.

"Hello Weiss. Where did you and Ruby go?" Blake asked picking up on her end and looking at Weiss as Yang stood nearby, staring up at the sky shocked.

"Weiss? Are you okay? You look paler than usual?" Blake asked sounding worried and confused when she saw how pale Weiss looked, which was saying something considering how pale she was normally.

"Blake…it's Ruby…" Weiss choked out, feeling her throat constricting as she spoke, not noticing the tears that were gathering in her eyes and slowly slipping down her cheeks. This alone caused Blake's eyes to widen in horror before they narrowed as she turned towards Yang who was already tracing Weiss's location on her scroll.

"I'll be there in two seconds." Blake said while the nearby Team JNPR looking worried and confused.

"Got their location." Yang said blankly as Blake hung up on the heiress. The ninja cat nodded slightly as she shot a worried look at Yang. She'd never seen the brawler act this way before.

"What happened? Are Ruby and Weiss alright?" Juane asked worried about his friend and fellow leader.

"…Weiss said something happened to Ruby…and she was crying." Blake said softly causing everyone's eyes to widen. Weiss almost never cried!

"Lead the way. I'm coming with." Velvet of Team CFVY said walking up to them from nearby, having obviously heard them with her rabbit hearing.

"So are we." JNPR said while the rest of Team CFVY walked over confused at Velvet's sudden disappearance.

"Just don't get in my way." Yang said as she and Blake took off at top speeds, the other eight students following them immediately even though most of CFVY was confused.

"Ruby? Come on little Red. This can't be what kills you." Qrow said dropping to his knees beside his niece's body, shaking her shoulder slightly.

"I've seen you get hit by a car head on and come back Ru. No way could this kill you. This is payback right? For not coming to see you or talking to you for so long? I'm not stupid Ru." Qrow said his voice trembling as he shook her shoulder harder.

"I-I know! You can't hide your heartbeat!" Qrow said putting his ear to her chest as he trembled, everyone around him giving horrified or shocked looks as they saw him nearly break down.

"See! There it…is…" Qrow's eyes widened horrified as he listened for a minute.

"R…Ruby?" Qrow asked shaking horribly as he pulled away, staring down at her.

"Where is she?! Where's Ruby!?" Blake shouted, which was out of character itself, as she and the others ran up to the scene. Yang didn't say anything as she muscled her way through the crowd of people and stopped dead at the sight of her sisters body.

"Ruby…no…not again…" Yang whispered softly as she collapsed to her knees as the others muscled their way through the crowd. They had very differing reactions to what they saw.

Juane swore when he saw Ruby's body, Pyrrha covered her mouth with her hands, Nora was strangely silent as she stared at her energetic friend, Ren closed his eyes and lowered his head in respect, Velvet let out a choked sob, Blake stood frozen with wide eyes, Coco bowed her head and took off her hat and glasses, Yatsuhashi bowed his head in grief as he whispered the sight to Fox, Fox himself grimaced and closed his milky eyes in respect.

"What happened?" Nora asked her voice strangely cold after a moment of complete silence between the friends.

"She…She went to hug her uncle after he put away his weapon during a fight…but…but she didn't see my sister coming with her sword…the sword it…" Weiss broke down in sobs, causing Blake to kneel next to her and bring her into a hug while the others grimaced at this and all turned towards the shocked and horrified older Schnee sister.

"You killed her. YOU KILLED HER!" Pyrrha roared, taking out her weapon and advancing on the older Schnee.

"Can't you keep it down?! What's a girl got to do to get some sleep around here?!" A voice shouted causing everyone's eyes to widen and their heads to whip around in shock.

"Who killed who?" Ruby asked blinking as she sat up and looked at everyone, the slit in her forehead clearly visible as was the blood under her body still on the ground. The shout that came next was heard clear to Beacon.

"RUBY!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Ruby and Yu Yu Hakusho Crossover**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Geeze I try to take a _nap_ in order to channel my powers into healing myself and you guys automatically think I'm dead? I feel so loved!" Ruby said, the last bit sarcastically, as she crossed her arms at her confused and in shock friends after Nora had tackled her in a hug and blubbered out that she had been dead. The poor girl had been hysterical as she clutched tightly to Ruby who patted her head to sooth her until she was rational again…she still didn't let go of Ruby though…and neither did Pyrrha and Yang who had tackled her in hugs next. All of WBY, JNPR, CFVY, Ozpin, Glynda, Penny and Qrow were gathered around her on the ground, occasionally one or two of them would reach out and touch her shoulder or face to make sure they weren't dreaming.

"Not everyone can survive being stabbed through the brain like you can dim-wit." An old woman's voice said causing Ruby's head to snap over in that direction as she grinned widely.

"Genkai! How you been doing you old hag? I see your wrinkly old ass is still mobile." Ruby said cheerfully, causing her school friends to gape at hearing her curse for the first time. Her teachers weren't much better.

"Mobile and able to beat you like a drum dim-wit." An old woman with whitish pink hair wearing a rather formal looking outfit said as she and a group of people walked over.

"Not before I blast it to the Spirit World and back, old hag." Ruby said smirking at the old woman who made a derisive noise but smiled slightly.

"Why is it every time we leave you alone for ten minutes you end up dying again? This is the third time that's happened you know." A tall rather pretty woman in a pink kimono with blue hair and holding an oar asked smiling at Ruby while those around her except for Yang and Qrow gaped. Yang and Qrow nearly choked.

Third time?! This was only the second that they knew about!

"It's not like I _mean_ to keep dying! At least I can't actually die and stay dead." Ruby said defensively as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Here stay still so that I can heal up that cut, it must hurt a lot." A woman with a rather cold feeling about her who was wearing a light blue kimono and had blue hair said worriedly as she stepped up to as close to Ruby as she could get with the others around the fifteen year old, a pair of fans in her hands.

"Eh I don't really feel it but I guess I can't walk around with a large hole in my head huh?" Ruby asked with an easy going grin as the girl waved her fans over Ruby, the battle fans glowing a light blue color. Those around Ruby could almost feel the…they didn't know what it was. It felt like Aura only thicker, more potent. Whatever it was they could almost feel it washing over them as it focused on Ruby.

"Technically you _could_ but it's not exactly a good idea. Besides your brains might fall out and King Yama only knows that you don't have enough to spare." A tall boy in a blue uniform with red hair said smirking at Ruby who smirked right back at him while the others bristled and Weiss winced. That sounded like something she had said to Ruby… repeatedly. After seeing the girl lying there apparently dead…yeah the young heiress was regretting every bad thing she had ever said or done to the younger girl.

"At least I _have_ brains. We cut a hole in your head and we'd all see it's completely empty." Ruby said causing the boy to growl slightly while her friends looked at her shocked. She had never reacted like that before!

"Wait that's not quite right." Ruby said causing the boy to smirk before Ruby grinned mischievously much like Yang did when she came up with a new pun.

"There'd be a few dust bunnies and termites." Ruby corrected causing the boy's face to flush as he scowled while the others snickered.

"She's got you there Kuwabara." A short boy with spiky black hair said snickering as he looked at the much taller boy unintimidated.

"Shut it shrimp! Who asked you?!" The tall boy shouted at the shorter one who didn't look phased in the slightest.

"You're about as scary as a wet kitten." The short boy said blankly in return, causing Ruby to laugh at them.

"You guys haven't changed a bit have you?" Ruby asked grinning up at them and causing them to smirk at her.

"Of course not princess." A tall dark skinned man with white hair said smirking as he easily reached down and lifted Ruby up out of the midst of her friends and teachers, gently placing her on his shoulders.

"Cool! I can see almost everything from up here! Thanks Cho!" Ruby said distracted instantly as she looked around happily from atop the giant's shoulders. Her friends and teachers looked less than pleased however.

"Friend Ruby? Do you require assistance in getting off of the large strangers shoulders?" Penny asked glaring at Cho who raised an eyebrow at her.

"It's okay Penny. Cho is another of my friends and is a big softy." Ruby said grinning as she poked Cho's cheek, making him scowl and blush.

"He can't even deny it because he knows it's true." Kuwabara said snickering while Cho glared at him.

"I won't hurt children and the princess but I am not afraid to hand you your ass on a silver platter Kuwabara." Cho growled causing Kuwabara to scowl at him.

"Yeah right. I'm about as afraid of you as I am of her and we all know she's as threatening as a wet kitten." Kuwabara said nodding towards Ruby who was looking around wide eyed before her eyes narrowed as her head snapped towards Kuwabara.

"Coming from the guy who gets his ass kicked by a girl half his size on a daily basis!" Ruby retorted glaring and causing Kuwabara to snarl.

"I go easy on you because you're so short! I can kick your ass in a heartbe-" Kuwabara began to say only to be knocked down as a dainty foot pressed down on his chest. Looking up he saw a darkly smirking Ruby standing on top of him, her eyes swirling slightly with power as she looked down at him.

"Ha! Kicked your ass again in a nano-second. Gotta move faster than that Kuwabara!" Ruby said smirking wider, showing slightly sharpened canines while everyone stared at her. There was dead silence for a moment before a toddler piped up with a question that had Ruby dashing off and hiding behind Glynda while the new group started snickering.

"Ruby where's your tiara?"

"I'M NOT WEARING THAT DAMN THING AND YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Ruby and Yu Yu Hakusho Crossover**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"What's going on Ms. Rose and what's this about a tiara?" Glynda asked having taken up a protective stance in front of the girl who was hiding behind her.

"I'm technically the princess of another world and race of people and to signify that I have to usually wear a tiara but I hate wearing it because it makes me seem stuck up and it's uncomfortable to wear in a fight." Ruby said quickly and causing everyone to blink for a minute.

"Did the sword give you brain damage sis?" Yang asked worried and causing Ruby to roll her eyes slightly.

"Can't have. There was no brain to damage." Kuwabara joked, earning a smack upside the head from Chu.

"And yet all my test scores are higher than yours even _before_ I died the first time!" Ruby said sticking her tongue out at Kuwabara.

"Died…the first time?" Ozpin asked wide eyed causing Ruby to nod.

"Yeah was skipping school one day and got hit by a car saving a little boy who went out into the road trying to get his ball. Died and came back thanks to Koemna over there. Died the second time fighting against one hell of a pain in the ass, came back thanks to my demon heritage. Died the third time just now technically…although I wasn't really dead so I guess that doesn't count." Ruby said shrugging her shoulders slightly as she counted them off of her fingers.

"Y-You died three times and came back?" Ironwood asked staring at Ruby shocked alongside everyone else.

"Yep!" She said cheerfully…at that Ironwoods eyes rolled up in the back of his head and he collapsed, much to Ozpin and Goodwitch's amusement.

"Those are some of my friends and teammates from before I came to Beacon. The tall stupid red head is Kuwabara, he's my Yang's age and liked to think he was the biggest badass at school but I kicked his ass every time! The short guy with spiky black hair is Hiei, he's a pretty fast swordsman with awesome powers but he's not as fast as me and I kicked his butt dozens of times before. The tall rather girl looking boy holding the rose is Kurama, he's a plant user with some pretty cool powers and he's practically adopted me by his standards according to the others. The short old hag is the official badass grandma of the group, Genkai, she was my teacher for about six months and named me her heiress which means she basically adopted me too. Then you got Botan-nee who's the Grim Reaper with the oar, she's nice but piss her off and she'll whack you with that oar. Next is Yukina who is Hiei's sister, she has these awesome healing powers and a few ice powers, but she's really nice! Then there's Chu who's the giant mass of muscle who's really a big softie inside. Finally is Koemna, the prince of the Spirit World and my boss, he looks like a toddler but he can age himself up into a teenager at least he still keeps the sucker though." Ruby introduced them rapidly, pointing to each one in turn which caused them to wave or grunt or nod in acknowledgement.

"Okay Spirit gang! These are my friends here at Beacon! First off is my big sister Yang, she's the brawler and is awesome when her semblance kicks in. Next we have Blake, she's the stealthy ninja like one of the group! To round off my team we have Weiss the resident Glyph user and Ice Queen." Here Ruby was cut off by Weiss's angry shout.

"Hey!" Weiss shouted causing the others to snicker slightly at her reaction.

"Next up is our sister Team, Team JNPR led by my Friend Jaune. He's a kind of knight like guy but he's not the biggest badass around, he's getting better at fighting though! Next up is Pyrrha, she's the amazon girl who many say is the biggest badass of the first years but I haven't had a chance to fight her yet so I don't know how I'd do against her. Next is their resident martial artist, Lie Ren but everyone calls him Ren. He's the one with the pink stripe in his hair, which most everyone think is Nora's fault and it probably is. Speaking of her to round off their Team is the Bubbly Bomber herself! Nora 'Queen of the Castle' Valkyrie herself!" Ruby said grinning as she introduced each person in turn, earning nods and awkward smiles from the teens…aside from Nora.

"I'm Queen of the Castle! I'm Queen of the Castle~!" Nora sang happily causing those that knew her to snicker or sigh in exasperation.

"You get used to her…eventually." Ren said sighing as he nodded at the new group.  
"Up next is the older years. This is Second Year Team CFVY! I don't really know the two guys that well but Velvet, the one with the really cute bunny ears is a friend of mine and she's awesome when she fights, no one but her team seems to know what her weapon is though! The one with sunglasses and the purse is Coco, the team leader, she's the fashionable one and she's helped me out when Yang and Weiss made me go cloths shopping and took me out for snacks and everything so she's an awesome friend too! Her purse is really cool cause it's her weapon and I've seen her brain Grimm with that thing and that's the just beginning of it!" Ruby said surprising her team slightly with how she knew Coco while Velvet blushed at having her ears called cute by Ruby, which made Coco snicker slightly.

"Up next is the two guys of their team, Fox is the one with orange hair. Yeah he's blind but don't let that fool you he's an awesome fighter and he has this really cool technique! The tall one with the armor is Yatsuhashi, he's a giant mass of muscle but he's a real softy too, just like Chu is! He's silent a lot but he's a nice guy and really protective too! He has this awesome huge sword!" Ruby said grinning while Fox and Yatsuhashi smiled in Ruby's direction, glad that their blindness and height didn't bother the small excitable girl.

"Then we have Penny! She's awesome and has this cool ability with her swords! She's a bit weird sometimes but she's a completely awesome friend and she kept me from getting hit with a truck!" Ruby said, knowing that last bit would get the robot girl instant acceptance amongst the Spirit gang.

"Salutations friends of friend Ruby!" Penny said with a smile and wave.

"Oooh up next are the adults! First up is the Atlas people cause I don't know them that well. The sleeping General over there is General Ironwood, I don't know much about him but he has to be pretty badass if he's the one in charge! Then we have the lady who accidentally stabbed me, her name is Winter and she's Weiss's sister which makes her an even bigger Ice Queen-"

"Hey!" Winter shouted earning some laughter, yep her and Weiss were sisters.

"-but she's probably nice like Weiss is and a bit of Tsundere like Weiss is!" Ruby continued as if she weren't interrupted at all.

"I'm not a Tsundere!" The two Ice Queen shouted in unison at the red caped girl who acted like she didn't hear them.

"Then we have the teachers! The one with the cane is Headmaster Ozpin, he's the headmaster and really nice and is probably a badass too considering that he's the boss. He also really likes coffee, don't ever mess with it trust me! Many of the students think that his weapon has something to do with his cane but no one seems to know!" Ruby chattered on happily while Ozpin sipped his coffee as he stared at the Spirit Gang who were all glaring at Winter.

"Next is Professor Goodwitch! She's the deputy headmistress and combat teacher and is really badass! She has this really cool crop for a weapon that she can use to throw people and things realllllly hard! She acts like a big mean and stern person and a lot of the older students says that she can be really mean and strict but she's really nice to me! One of the older years said that it was like she had adopted me or something since she beat up this one fourth year who was making crude remarks about me sleeping with Headmaster Ozpin to get into the school early and then landed him with three months of detention to boot! She had told the older years that if she ever caught them saying anything like that about me again she'd drop them off of the cliff without giving them a place to land! So she's really nice and protective of me but I don't quite know why." Ruby said causing everyone to stare at Goodwitch who blushed a bit but glared at them all. So she was protective of the cutest and youngest student at Beacon…sue her!

"Finally there's my Uncle Qrow! He taught me all about using my scythe and he has a different kind of scythe but it's still badass and even though he's always drunk he's also a realllllllly badass fighter!" Ruby said all this as she pointed to each adult in turn.

"Anything else to say Dimwit?" Genkai asked amused at the fast and random introductions. Ruby's unholy grin caused everyone to back up a step while her question nearly caused the Spirit Group to make a mad dash for the arena.

"Yep! Who wants to see me troll some people in the tournament?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Ruby and Yu Yu Hakusho Crossover**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"So you're our next opponents?" Ruby asked smiling happily and unassumingly as she looked at the guy with the trumpet and the skater girl that was obviously a Faunus given her tail.

"You're the Schnee's teammate…we thought we'd be fighting her and Blondie…not you and blondie." The guy, Flynt, said narrowing his eyes at Ruby who was smiling innocently at them.

"We realized that telling one of our friends who could turn into an enemy later in the tournament who to expect was a bad idea so we switched it up to confuse them! Yang refused to leave my side for more than two minutes ever since the accident earlier so of course she joined the fight with me!" Ruby said cheerfully while Neon noticed something standing out on the girls pale skin.

"Why is there blood on you?" Neon asked looking confused and causing Ruby to blink and look up at Yang who glanced at her and winced slightly.

"You still have a trail of blood on your face where the cut was down the left side of your face and to your chin sis." Yang explained causing Ruby to blink for a few seconds before shrugging.

"Whoops probably should have cleaned that up! I'm alright that just came from the stabbing earlier!" Ruby said cheerfully and causing most people to gape while a few face-planted.

"You were stabbed earlier?" Flynt asked arching an eyebrow at the girl who nodded.

"Yep about twenty minutes ago, right through the head. It's a good thing I can't die or else I'd be screwed!" Ruby said cheerfully and causing the two opponents and most of the stands to blanch in shock at this.

"Stabbed…through…the head?" Neon asked slowly as she stared at the girl who nodded happily.

"Yep! It was an accident though, she didn't meant to stab me. I mean sure she's an Ice Queen-"

"Hey!" Winter shouted causing most of Beacon to snort in amusement. That never got old.

"but she doesn't know me very well if at all so she has no reason to want me dead…well…no more than half of the rest of the world does…but anyways can we get that other team back? That Arslan girl and the Reese girl are stronger than you both." Ruby said her smile turning into one of plastic politeness as she closed her eyes.

"What makes you say that?" Flynt asked sharply.

"I can sense the power in a persons body…Arslan had more power in one hand than you have in your whole body and Reese has about the same but hers is more versatile…if we rid you of your trumpet you aren't much of a threat, the same with Neon and her skates…am I right?" Ruby asked politely.

"Why you little-"

"Am I right?" Ruby asked even more politely as her eyes opened a crack, showing her slit pupils and the slight glow of her eyes which really freaked out the two.

"What are you?" Flynt asked staring at Ruby who gave a small real grin as the teachers began counting down.

"I'm just one _hell_ of a huntress in training." Ruby said, misquoting one of her favorite anime and causing those who recognized the paraphrased quote snicker.

"That's it sis. No more Black Butler for you. Next thing we know you'll be sharpening your teeth into a sharks smile and adding a chainsaw form to Crescent Rose." Yang said with a snort and causing Ruby to grin.

"Oh but my dear sister…I already have." Ruby said just as the teachers said 'Go'.

"Can't catch me!" Neon shouted as she dashed around Ruby and Yang.

"Oh is it a race you want? Yang…distract mister music while I show her some real speed." Ruby said grinning evilly and causing Yang to snicker.

"You are going to pwn her so bad sis." Yang said even as she fired some shots at Flynt who blew his trumpet at them to knock away the bullets.

"I know." Ruby said before she disappeared in a flurry of petals.

"What the-?" Flynt was shocked when the girl disappeared faster than Neon could.

"Hey where'd she go?" Neon asked when she turned around to look for Ruby, not seeing the girl behind her anymore. A round house kick to her sides knocked Neon off of her feet and across the arena.

"Sorry but if it's a contest of speed you want, you picked the wrong girl to race." Ruby said grinning before she looked away from Neon and towards Flynt who was trying to blast Yang near the volcanoes…which was a _really_ bad idea.

"I'd better save your teammate from my sister. He's making a big mistake taking her towards the volcanoes." Ruby said grinning at Neon and holding one finger up like a gun.

"Bang!" Ruby said playfully as she pretended to shoot a bullet from her fingers at Flynt, thankfully she remembered that Aura was weaker than spirit powers and greatly powered down her spirit gun. She didn't want to kill the guy after all.

"What was that supposed to d-"

"I don't know what Miss Rose did but Flynt is out due to aura!" Port announced over the intercom, causing Neon's head to whip up towards the screen and see that Flynt's aura went from one hundred percent to ten percent in less than two seconds.

"Huh guess even when powered down that attack was too strong. That's why I wanted to fight the Arslan girl again. She would have lasted more than one bullet." Ruby said pouting slightly as she blew off the tip of her finger before looking at Neon who was staring at her wide eyed.

"What did you do? What are you?" Neon asked wide eyed as Ruby walked towards her and easily picked her up by the back of her shirt. Neon was too shocked and terrified to do anything as Ruby carried her easily over to the edge of the arena. Neon's animal side was screaming at her that the girl was dangerous, was a predator and that Neon was her prey.

"I already told you part of the truth…now I'll let you in on a little secret…that gunshot from my fingers…was pure aura…and I weakened it as much as I could for your friend." Ruby said giving a version that Neon would understand and causing the girls eyes to widen impossibly.

Leaning her mouth up close to Neon's sensitive ears Ruby whispered one last thing before dropping Neon over the edge, causing her to lose by ring out and the girl was too shocked and terrified to do anything other than stare at Ruby.

"I wasn't totally lying when I said I was one hell of a huntress in training…but I'm also one _hell_ of a demon princess and spirit detective but that's just between us."


End file.
